Jingle Bells
Jingle Bells by James Lord Pierpont is not featured in an episode, but it is featured on Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album, Glee's first Christmas album. It is sung by the New Directions Boys with solos from Artie, Finn, and Puck. Lyrics New Directions Boys: Jingle Jingle Jingle Jingle Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) (Bells) Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) Jingle (Jingle) Finn (with New Directions Boys): Who! Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle all the way (Oh What fun it is to ride) In a one-horse open sleigh (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle all the way (Oh What fun it is to ride) In a one-horse sleigh (New Directions Boys: In a one-horse open sleigh) Artie: Dashing through the snow in a one-horse open sleigh; O´er the fields we go laughing all the way (Puck with New Directions Boys: Ha ha ha ha) Puck (with New Directions Boys): Bells on bobtail ring Making spirits bright What fun it is to ride and sing A sleighing song tonight oh! Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle all the way (Oh What fun it is to ride) In a one-horse open sleigh Artie: Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle all the way Artie with New Directions: Oh What fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh! New Directions Boys: Jingle bells Jingle bells (Artie: Who!) Jingle bells Jingle bells (Artie: Jingle be-e-els) Jingle bells Jingle bells Jingle bells Jingle (Artie: Oh Hoo!) Yeah yeah yeah! (Finn: Ye-e-ah) Finn: 1 2, 1 2 3 4! Now the ground is white Go ride it while we're young Take the girls out tonight (Artie with New Directions Boys: Ho ho) and sing the sleighing song Puck: Get a bobtailed bay (Finn with New Directions Boys: Heey!) Two-forty is his speed (Artie with New Directions Boys: So fast!) Hitch him to an open sleigh And snap! You´ll take the lead Oh... Finn: Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Finn and Puck: Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Puck: ''' Jingle all the way '''New Directions Boys: Oh! What fun it is to ride Puck: In a one-horse open sleigh (New Directions Boys: Sleigh!) Finn: Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) Jingle (New Directions Boys: Bells) (Artie: Oh!) Artie: Jingle Jingle Jingle all the way New Directions Boys (with Artie): Oh! What fun it (is to ride) Artie: ''' In one horse '''New Directions Boys: Jingle Bells Jingle Bells Artie with New Directions Boys: Jingle Bells! Oh what fun it is to ride Artie: In one! Finn: Horse! Puck: Open! Puck with New Directions Boys: Jingle bells Jingle Bells Jingle all the way! Artie, Finn, and Puck with New Directions Boys: Jingle Bells! Videos Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Album Only Songs Category:Christmas Songs Category:Songs sung by Artie Abrams Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys Category:Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two